


Want

by Serenity1



Series: Kingsman: Want [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to be with Eggsy, but he couldn't cause he is with Mycroft Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't owe either Kingsman or Sherlock!
> 
> So I gotten this idea a few days ago while I was reading Harry Potter fandom, I think. So I think I gotten it from there or something. I hope you guys like it!

Harry knew immediately that as soon as he saw Eggsy Unwin, he had fallen for the boy. Madly. The only problem was, he already have a lover and Eggsy met him. 

He and Mycroft Holmes have been having problems lately and it was mostly on Mycroft's side. Harry had come home early from work and decided to go shopping instead down in London.

When he was inside the shop, he had looked out the window when he saw a familiarized umbrella. He watched his lover, Mycroft wait for another man. The man seemed older than Mycroft, but younger than Harry as he holds a cane.

He watches as the two kissed as he saw Mycroft's black car pulling up and whisking them away. Once out off sight, Harry had put on his Kingsman glasses to call Merlin, who was in Kingsman HQ.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it looks like someone else gotten the video surveillance already," Merlin said.

Harry had swore as Mycroft was always one step ahead than him. "What about surveying the area before Mycroft came? I want to know who that man he was with," he said.

"Do you have details on the man?" Merlin asks.

Harry described the man he saw and it wasn't until ten minutes later that he gotten the information he needed. "Yep, got it. That man you saw, his name is John Watson. He just came back from Afghanistan and is currently living in 221B Baker Street with Mycroft's younger brother, Sherlock. He is 40-years-old and has a older sister name, Harriet but goes by Harry," Merlin explained.

"Thank you Merlin," Harry said and he was about to turn off communication but not before he heard Merlin apologizing to him.

\------

When he finished shopping, he went home as he knew that Mycroft wouldn't be home for awhile. He waited on the couch as he read the book he just bought. An hour or two gone by and soon, he heard the door opening and closing before seeing Mycroft walking inside the living room.

That day, Harry accuses Mycroft on cheating on him as Mycroft tried to denies it all. After that day, things were a bit awkward. When Harry sees Mycroft somewhere else, he doesn't see John anywhere. Mycroft was indeed being careful this time.

Until Harry Hart met Eggsy Unwin and most of his time was training the boy for the position of Lancelot. When Eggsy failed the dog test, that was the day he met Mycroft Holmes.

\-------

The two were having lunch in a small cafe as Harry was scolding Eggsy again about failing the test.

Eggsy was getting annoyed by the whole thing. "Fuck, Harry! How many times do I have to say 'I'm sorry?!'" 

"Fancy on seeing you here, Harry," a voice piped up startling the two.

"Mycroft," Harry said calmly as he looks up at the same time as Eggsy did.

"I got off work early so that I could get home," Mycroft explained as he looks at Eggsy, "whose this?" He asks.

"This is Eggsy Unwin, my…my new recruit for Kingsman. Eggsy, this is Mycroft Holmes. My lover and one of the board directors for Kingsman," Harry introduces as the two shook hands.

\-------

When Eggsy excuses himself to go to the bathroom, Mycroft boldly said: "You're in love with him."

Harry almost choked on his water as he looks up at him, startled. "What?!"

"I can clearly see it in your body language, Harry. Don't deny it," Mycroft said.

"Just like how I saw you with John?" Harry asked.

"I'll see you at home, Harry," Mycroft said and he turns to leave without saying good-bye.

\-------

The kiss was never meant to happen, but it just happened. One minute they were talking in front of Eggsy's place and then before they knew it, they were kissing with heated tongues and passionate moaning from both of them.

Luckily Michelle and Daisy Unwin, Dean or any of his cronies weren't home or else Eggsy would had been in big trouble as the two had stumbled inside the flat and began to take off their clothes.

They barely made it to Eggsy's bedroom as Harry laid on his back and Eggsy began to ride him without any preparation at all. Harry was mesmerized with the movement of Eggsy on top of him.

Not even ten minutes, and Eggsy had Harry shouting his name and cuming inside him as Eggsy yells out as he shot his cum on Harry's chest and his hand.

\-------

"You know we can't do this again," Harry said slowly as he was dressing while Eggsy watches him from the bed. 

"Why not? Is it because of him?" Eggsy asked.

Harry sighed, "Eggsy, I will not cheat on my lover," he said.

"I can't forget about this Harry," Eggsy replies.

"You just have to, Eggsy."

\-------

When Harry went home that day, he saw Mycroft sitting in the living room and just barely one look, Mycroft knew that Harry had sex with Eggsy. 

"Mycroft…"

"I'm not mad, Harry. We both are doing the same thing," Mycroft said calmly.

"I'll just get my stuffs and leave then," Harry said slowly.

"I'm sorry for not telling the truth, Harry," Mycroft pipes up before Harry left the room.

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done," Harry said as he left the room to pack.

\-------

The next few days Eggsy knew something was wrong with Harry as he barely spoken with him. He decided to visit Harry at his own flat.

"Eggsy, is something the matter?" Harry asks as soon as he opens the door and saw Eggsy.

Eggsy fidgeted, "Are you still mad at me for failing the dog test?" He asked.

Harry frowns, "No, why?" He asked.

"You've been ignoring me lately. Is it because we had sex?" Eggsy asked.

"Eggsy, it's better to come inside," Harry said calmly as Eggsy nodded.

\-------

"I am so sorry Harry," Eggsy said as soon as Harry finished telling what happened.

"It's for the better, I suppose. He knows that I can never be happy with him while I'm smitten with you," Harry said.

"'Smitten?'" Eggsy repeated with a smirk.

"Definitely smitten," Harry said smiling as Eggsy smiled back to his soon-to-be lover.

\-------

(Two months later…)

"See Harry, didn't I told you I would make it to Kingsman one day?" Eggsy asked sniggering.

"At least we changed the exams a bit every two months," Harry said as the taxi slowed down coming to a halt.

Eggsy looks out the window, "Where are we?" He asked.

"I thought some ice cream would be a good celebration," Harry said as he got out off the car.

Eggsy smiles as he follows Harry out as the taxi drove away. "So, what kind of ice cream will you get?" He asked as he looks at his lover, "Harry?" He asks worriedly as he looks to see what he was staring.

Harry was staring at someone familiar not quite far away as Eggsy immediately knew who it was. Mycroft Holmes was kissing another man. "Harry?" Eggsy asked softly as he touches his arm gently.

"They seem happy," Harry said not tearing his eyes off the both of them.

"Do you regret what happened?" Eggsy asks worriedly.

Harry turns to look at him: "I have what I want right in front of me," he said with no hesitation at all as Eggsy beams.

"Now, let's go get that ice cream!"

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad? Anyone going to watch the movie: London Has Fallen? I really do like the pairing John/Mycroft.


End file.
